Pluto
}}' | style="text-align:left;font-size:smaller; color:#3665A2;" valign="top" width="66%"| } |} Pluto is a sleek,Revealed in ''The Untold Storm, chapter 10 battle-scarred silver-gray tom.Revealed in The Untold Storm, chapter 10 History In the War of the Clans arc ''The Untold Storm'' Dapplestar calls for a clan meeting, and informs the clan of Whitepaw, Hollowpaw and Sorreltuft sighting some rogues on the territory, called Flame, and also one called Pluto, although it seemed as though Pluto was being interrogated by Flame. The meeting ends, and Sorreltuft tells Skywing to lead the night patrol, and to take Ravenfeather, Willowpelt and Furzepaw. Bluepaw tells Cloudpaw and Thistlepaw that she, Hollowpaw and Flowerpaw were going to listen to one of the elders' stories, and offers for them to come. They agree, and all head to the elders' den. Cloudpaw tells Thistlepaw to follow him and be very quiet. They peek through the bushes and see a cat threatening another cat. A black cat with a ginger flame-coloured tail is seen calling Pluto a 'soft, fat, lazy kittypet'. The black cat tells Pluto he was supposed to find out information about 'ForestClan', and apparently, all he found out was the leader's name. The black cat asks Pluto if the leader's name is Frecklestar or something, and Pluto says that it's Dapplestar, and calls the black cat Flame, revealing that Flame is trespassing again. Flame claw's Pluto's muzzle and he shrieks. Flame tells Pluto he'd better find out infomation about the 'clans', and that he knows what Maggot and himself would do if Pluto failed. Cloudpaw resists to laugh out loud at the name 'Maggot'. Cloudpaw can see that Thistlepaw is shaking with laughter as well. Suddenly. Flame shoves Pluto as hard as he could into the bushes towards Thistlepaw and Cloudpaw and stalks off. Thistlepaw and Cloudpaw attempt to move out of the way, but Pluto tumbles into them. Thistlepaw and Cloudpaw quickly pin down Pluto, and try to look as menacing as possible. Pluto shrieks and tries to break free but fails. Thistlepaw gives Pluto a deal. Pluto can come back to their camp but stops spying for Flame. Pluto shrieks and tries to run again, but Cloudpaw and Thistlepaw hold him down. Pluto then tells them about Flame, how Maggot is his 'second in command' or 'deputy'. Maggot saw Pluto with his twolegs one day, and asked if Pluto wanted to join Flame's Group. Pluto was bored of kittypet life and said yes. But he then found out that Flame didn't care about cats in the group - he cared only about leadership. Pluto accepts the deal of going to the camp and Thistlepaw and Cloudpaw drag Pluto back to camp. Willowpelt was hunting with her apprentice Furzepaw and came across Cloudpaw and Thistlepaw carrying Pluto to camp. Willowpelt was about to tell Dapplestar, but Cloudpaw and Thistlepaw tell them about how Flame threatened Pluto, and Willowpelt and Furzepaw agreed to help. When they get back to camp, everyone is shocked that they brought a rogue into camp. Tawnyfoot and Snowflower come out of the bushes and into the clearing where camp is. They appear to be a bit annoyed at Cloudpaw and Thistlepaw, as they were supposed to be doing a hunting assessment. Tawnyfoot was lecturing Thistlepaw but went silent when is gaze caught Pluto. He asks why they brought a rogue into camp, and is even more shocked that Willowpelt, a warrior was involved. Willowpelt protested that she wouldn't normally, but Pluto was half starved. Sorreltuft hears the conversation, and asks who Pluto is. Cloudpaw replies that Pluto is a rogue. Sorreltuft gets stuck into Furzepaw, Thistlepaw, Cloudpaw and Willowpelt, saying that Pluto could be one of those rogues that were seen the other day. Sorreltuft realises then that Pluto is one of the rogues that were seen the other day, and demands why Pluto is on ForestClan territory. Pluto looks as if he wants to bolt for it, but seems rooted to the spot, looking at Sorreltuft with wide, scared eys. Dapplestar comes from her den, and tells Sorreltuft not to scare Pluto, because he can't talk if he's scared. Dapplestar calls for Wildberry, and Wildberry takes Pluto to her den, to heal him. For the next moon, Pluto had stayed in the elders' den, due to the medicine cat den, apprentice den and warriors' den being full. Pluto had now recovered, and looked much better. Dapplestar had suggested that someone mentored Pluto, and Ravenfeather had offered to unofficially mentor Pluto. Pluto had told Dapplestar his story, and how Flame treated him. Dapplestar allowed Pluto to stay with the Clan until Flame was gone. Pluto told Dapplestar of Flame's plan to attack ForestClan, and Dapplestar had been preparing the clan for it. Cloudpaw woke up, ready to hunt with his mentor when the dawn patrol crashed into the clearing. Flowerpaw, Ravenfeather and Patchfur, Flowerpaw's mentor called out that Flame was attacking. Dapplestar ordered for everyone to get ready for battle, and she orders the queens, Fireflower and Cherrystem to hide in the nursery with the elders. Sorreltuft orders Patchfur and Pluto to defend the nursery. Then out of the bushes comes Flame, Maggot and a bunch of other rogues. Flame yowls for his rogues to attack and the battle begins. Pluto guards the nursery along with Patchfur, and seeks refuge with MudClan when Flame banishes them from the forest. Trivia Interesting Facts * Pluto will probably become a loner if Flame's Group is defeated.Revealed by Clover References and citations Category:The Untold Storm characters Category:Flame's cats Category:Warrior Category:Kittypet Category:Tom